Smash Zer0
by AnimeCreep
Summary: Note I could not find Project X Zone on Fanfiction sorry... The universes of nintendo sega capcom and namco collide and now all realities are in danger will the heroes of these worlds return things to the way it was suppose to be?
1. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

This will be a crossover of the the games Smash bros and Project X zone so basically a NintendoXSegaXCapcomXNamco a four way BEEYOTCH!

It will have the same functionality as project x zone each character will be in pairs and have and some will be a solo unit note the solo units are only ideal so it's not set in stone for every pair and enemies, there will also be skits similarly to the tales franchise lol also I'm not a fan of all the franchises forgive me if I make certain errors so I will do some research

Characters:

Namco

NxC: Reji Xiamu, solo unit Saya

Tales of graces: Asbel Richard, solo unit Sophie

Tales of Vesperia: Yuri Estelle, solo unit Repede (also going to be the solo unit of Okami)

Tekken: Jin Xiaoyu, solo unit Kazuya

.Hack/: Kite black rose, solo unit Neneko (Actually from Yumeria)

Xenosaga: KOS-MOS T-ELOS, solo unit R.O.B. (Belongs to Nintendo)

Kloanoa: Kloanoa Gantz

God Eater: Soma Schicksal Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, solo unit Lindow

Strider & Valkyrie: Hiryu Valkyrie (Note Strider is Capcom not namco)

Nintendo

Super Mario Bros: Mario Luigi, solo unit Peach

Legend of Zelda: Link Zelda/Shiek, solo unit Pit (Kid Icarus)

Kirby & Pokemon: Kirby Pikachu, Solo unit Meta knight

Pokemon: Lucario Zoroark, solo unit Mewtwo

Fire Emblem: Marth Roy, solo unit Ike

Mother: Ness Lucas, solo unit Toon Link (Legend of Zelda)

Punch-Out: Little Mac

StarFox: Fox Krystal, solo unit Falco

Wii Fit Train… just kidding xD

Ice Climber: Popo Nana

Metroid: Samus Dark Samus

Sega

Sonic: Sonic Tails, Solo unit Shadow

Virtua Fighter: Akira Pai

Sakura Wars: Ichiro Sakura

Resonance of fate: Zephyr Leanne, solo unit Vashyron

Shining force: Toma Cyrille

Valkyria Chronicles: Kurt Riela, solo unit Imca

Project Diva: Miku Luka, solo unit Ulala (Space Channel)

Capcom

MegaMan: X Zero, solo unit Tron

Street Fighter: Ryu Ken, solo unit Megaman? (Fat one from Street fighter x Tekken)

Street fighter & darkstalkers: Chun-Li Morrigan, solo unit Lilith

Devil May cry: Dante Trish, solo unit Lady

DMC & Darkstalkers: Virgil Demitri

Okami: Amaterasu Oki, solo unit Chibiterasu

Resident Evil: Chris Jill, solo unit Hsien Ko (dark stalker)

Dead rising & dark stalkers: Frank Felicia

Original: Gale, Alice

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 The Fighters

_**Chapter 1 The Fighters**_

(Ryu's POV) A man in a karate suit with a red band on his forehead walks casually across along with his friend Ken who has blonde hair and is wearing a red gi. "So Ken do you have any Idea what you are going to name your child once he's born?" The karate man asks. "Hmmm that's tough I might name him after you, or hmmm you know How about Jin, the Tekken Competitor you remember him you spared with him once, right Ryu?" The Karate man nods. "Yes Jin a worthy opponent I wish we could meet once mor.." An explosion interrupts Ryu's sentence. "What was that!?" Ken asks in shock. Naturally they run towards the explosion to see what happened.

(Little Mac's POV) The boxer fights vigorously against a red demon with blue wings in the center of a city with a destroyed building surrounded by bushes. "Damn these things coming what are these things?" Mac asks in frustration. "I don't know but we can't let them get to the city!" The other boxer known as Sandman exclaimed. "We'll help!" Ryu and Ken jump out of the bushes, doing shoryukens on the demons. "Who are they!?" Sandman asked. "Wait I know them, there Ken Masters Ryu And Ken." Mac Said. "Well if it isn't lil Mac it's a pleasure to meet you, you're one pretty good boxer I've seen your matches." Ryu complimented. "Why thank you." Mac thanked. "I hate to break up the introductions but we must protect the city from … whatever those things are." Sandman requested. "He's right Actions first, words later let's go!" Ken Said. After an hour of fighting off these demons the boxers and Ken masters grew tired and felt they needed help. "Ugh this is no good." Ryu said. The winged demon gargoyle was charging up a fatal blast from its mouth directed at Ryu. "RYU GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ken yelled as he lay to the ground. Suddenly a shadow figure jumps out and punches the demon with an upper cut. "Xiaoyu! NOW!" The figure yelled. "Right Jin!" A girl with pig tails in an orange Chinese fighter's outfit that seems to be called Xiaoyu jabs every demon left alive at extreme speed. Some of the demons were then killed. "Don't forget us!" two kung fu martial artist appeared one that looks similar to Ryu and one in a blue Chinese fighter's suit. They punch and kick all the other demons and throws one over his back to a tree. "You okay Ryu?" The figure revealed to be Jin Kazama gives Ryu a hand. "Well I'll be, Jin what are you doing here? Also thank you, you saved us." Ryu Greeted. "Well I got a phone call that one of my buildings blew up so I came A.S.A.P then I find you four on the ground, also I was in the middle of sponsoring a fight between these two Akira and Pai-chan I asked them for help because my worker said it was overrun by a lot of these beings." Jin Explained. "So this is your business building Jin? It's an honor to meet you I'm Mac. There wasn't any workers in the building right?" Mac greets then asked. "Thank god no all I lost was the building…. and the research to lifting this curse from my blood." Jin explains and looks down. "Jin its okay I have a copy of all the data right in here." Xiaoyu giggled as she holds a flash drive. "How on earth did you get pass the security and pass codes?" Jin asks. "When you have a robot friend with pink hair created by a good friend they can help a lot." Xiaoyu smiled. "I should add a function to Alisa where certain things are confidential… especially to you." Jin said. "Anyway where did these demons come from?" Akira asked. "Hmmm they look familiar but I can't put my head to it…." Ryu wondered. A Flash of light appeared and sucked up all the fighters. "Damn it what the hell is that!?" Jin asked. "I don't know but brace yourself everyone!" Ken Yelled. All eight fighters were sucked up into the light and then it vanishes.

**Don't worry even though this chapter is pretty short all the other chapters will get bigger and bigger.**


	3. Chapter 2 Tales and Legends

Themes for this chapter

watch?v=axLKXCjw5IE

watch?v=b_zTfs2B2-M

watch?v=m3tN8JKZxU8

_**Chapter 2 Tales and Legends**_

(Yuri's POV) The man with long blackish purple hair rests on a bench in the Capital Zaphias after 2 months passed since after defeating the Adaephagoes. His Dog Repede rests on the floor near the bench until they are awoken by a pink haired princess named Estillese. "Yuri Wake up!" Estellise Shouted. "Yuri ugh what is it Estelle?" Yuri asked. Estelle is Estillese's nickname she became quite fond of it pretty easily especially since she is royalty who are not fond of such customs and most even being selfish, Estelle however is nothing like that. Estelle giggles. "Happy birthday Yuri!" Estelle hands Yuri a present. "Oh wow thanks Estelle I actually forgot about my birthday." Yuri said. "Open it Yuri I hope you like it." Estelle said. Yuri Opens it and a light flashed and sucked up Yuri, Estelle and Repede. "AHHHHHH" Yuri and Estelle screamed.

(Asbel's Pov) A man with a white coat and holds a sword with brownish red hair and with a blue eye on his right and a purple eye on his left stands in a meadow of flowers, with every flower in the world, as if it were the garden of Eden. Another man walks to him with long blonde hair and in black royal attire and says. "Asbel so this is where you wanted meet? It brings back good memories." The blonde man directed to the other man. "Yea it does I wanted to speak to you about Sophie, what do you think I should do? She can't die and when we all die won't she be lonely?" Asbel asked. "I don't think we should say stuff in front of the devil, come on out Sophie." Richard said. A girl with purple long pig tails jumps out of the bushes. "How did you know I was here?" She asked Richard. "I think I gained a 6th sense for friends." Richard smiled. Asbel was shocked to see Sophie here when he thought that he and Richard were alone. "I followed you Asbel, you had that look on your face again." Sophie said. Asbel goes to pick up a purple Sopheria flower, which was Sophie's namesake. Then a light appeared from the sopheria and sucked up the three. They all screamed. 

(Link's POV) A ball of light circles around a man with pointed ears in green clothing in the Deku forest. "Hey listen!" the ball of light says. "What is it Navi?" the green man asked. "Look up there in the tree Link." The ball of light Navi said. The man in green Link looks up at the tree and see's a princess with long brown hair in a pink dress who also has pointed ears sitting on the branch. "Z-Zelda!? What are you doing here shouldn't you be in the castle of Hyrule?" Link asked. "I was bored plus dealing with all the paper work sitting at the desk all day made me grown tired so I decided to see you silly!" Zelda giggled. "Well get down from there! You're gonna fa-!" Link was interrupted. Zelda falls down from the tree, Link rushes to catch her princess, but instead Zelda falls on Link thus making Link flat down to the ground. "Jeez My lady what have you been eating you're really heavy for such a scrawny woman." Link thought. "Well My Lady could you please teleport us to the castle his highness must be worried!" Link exclaimed. "Alright, I just wanted to see you that's all!" Zelda teleported away. They were teleported to a world of clouds they could stand on it as if it were land. "My lady please doesn't mess around with your powers we need to get to the castle!" Link said. "I did but somehow it was not at the castle this is strange, this never happened before where are we?" Zelda asked. "That's what I was going to ask but it seems you're in the same situation as us." A man with long purple hair asked. The man in green and the princess shift towards to the man with purple hair along with another princess. "Jeez Estelle some birthday present." Yuri said. "This wasn't me, and where's Repede?" Estelle asked. "Who are you two?" Link asked. "Yuri Lowell current guild leader of Brave Vesperia." Yuri said. "I'm Estellise Sidos Heurassein princess of the capital Zaphias, but just call me Estelle." Estelle introduced herself. "Say who are you two and what's with the pointy ears?" Yuri asked. "How dare you speak to Princess Zelda in such a way!" Link yelled. "Jeez Link honestly, you need to start talking to me more casually, excuse him I'm Zelda princess of Hyrule and this is Link a really great friend of mine." Zelda giggled. "Wow! Another Princess it's so nice to meet you two." Estelle bows. A faint scream can be heard from the sky. "Say what is that?" Zelda asks. Richard, Asbel and Sophie fall from the sky both Richard and Asbel fall on Yuri and Link making them flat and then sophie falls on all four of them as if she were sitting on a couch with a curious look. "Owwww…." Link moaned. "Big time." Yuri replied. Everyone got up and Asbel started a conversation. "Who are you guys?" Link, Yuri, Estelle and Zelda introduced each other. "I see I'm Asbel Lhant, this is my adopted daughter Sophie." Asbel said. "I'm Richard I'm king of the capital." Richard said. "Huh? But that can't be because I'm Princess of the capital." Estelle argued. "That can't be I don't even have a wife so I can't even get a daughter…" Richard said. "Wait hold on … what is the name of the capital Richard?" Yuri asked. "Windor." Richard said. "Hmmm I figured. Were not from the same world" Yuri said. "What? But that's impossible my teleportation can only take me around one world, I can't hop over to other worlds." Zelda said. "I think he's right if she's the princess of the capital and Richard is the king they would have to know each other, but they don't and judging by your tone Yuri you aren't familiar with Windor." Sophie said. "Right the capital of my world is Zaphias, now that I think about I never even heard of hyrule." Yuri said. "Yea and we never heard of Zaphias or Windor…. So now we just need to figure out where are we." Link suggests. Suddenly the clouds shake. Then a bunch of tentacle teal monsters with one eye came out of the cloud floor and they emit electricity. "Aghh what are those!?" Estelle freaked out. "I don't know but they're coming this way prepare yourself everyone!" Richard said. Yuri pulls out his katana second-star, as for Estelle pulls out her wand. Richard pulls out his sword steel saber as for Link the master sword. Sophie puts on her gauntlets and Zelda's hands are glowing emitting magic. "AZURE EDGE!" Yuri shoots a blue bolt of energy at one of the monsters. "Pow hammer!" Estelle points her wand up and 3 hammers fall from the sky each hitting one of the monster. "Wolfwind fang!" Asbel hits multiple monsters one slash. Zelda shoots fire blasts at 3 monsters and they explode. Link shoots arrows directly at the single eye of a monster. Sophie charges at one them and kicks them, however she gets shocked. "Agh!" Sophie moaned. "Sophie!" Asbel yelled in concern. "These monsters we can't touch them." Sophie explains. "Uh-oh… First aid!" Estelle lifts her wands and Sophie starts to glow and becomes healed up. "Oh wow healing magic you have got to teach me that." Zelda said. "Um it's not exactly magic though… look out!" Estelle pushes Zelda out of the way. "Circle of light!" Estelle lifts her wand and a circle surrounds all enemies and encloses them and explodes. All of them are now gone. Everyone is panting from exhaustion. "Damn I thought we weren't gonna make it." Asbel said. "Well at least there all gone now." Estelle said. More appears from the ground. "You just had to say that didn't you Estelle?" Yuri complained. "I'm out of arrows!" link said. "My magic it's depleted!" Zelda said. "And our artes! We used too much of it!" Sophie said. Everyone gets back up into a cliff of clouds. "Well I guess this is it." Richard said. Suddenly out of nowhere blue light arrows come from the sky and shoot off the rest of the monsters. "Take that monoeyes!" an angel with brown hair said. "Fear not Pit is here! With the blessing of our goddess Palutena!" the Angel said. "Say what are humans doing here in skyworld? If I were you guys I'd head for town it's safe there." Pit smiled. "Yea about that mind if we explain something to you?" Yuri asked. "Sure go ahead." Pit responded. After hours of explanation later. "So you're saying all of you came from different worlds, you're from a world called 'Terca Lumireis' and you 'Ephinea' and you two are from the kingdom of hyrule, and you all wound up here for some freaky reason." Pit tries to catch his breath. "As crazy as it sounds it happened." Asbel said. "Oh don't worry I can believe besides it doesn't sound far fetch." Pit said. "This guy is so stupid." Everyone though except Pit, Richard, and Sophie. "This guy is just as dumb as Asbel." Richard and sophie thought. "Well come with me to town I bet Lady Palutena could help with this issue." Pit said. "Thank you Pit." Sophie said. And so they all went to town to find answers.

Skits:

Yuri: Say Asbel Lhant eh?... it sounds familiar…

Asbel: you know what Yours is too but I can't put my head on it I feel like I read it in a book once.

*Yuri thinks of a children's fantasy book with the name Tales of Graces*

*Asbel thinks of a children's fantasy book with the name Tales of Vesperia*

Pit: Hey what'cha doin'? :D

Yuri & Asbel: nothing.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 3 Reality?

Themes:

watch?v=CwtfYFHXX_g

watch?v=KYkj8HH5Tyg

_**Chapter 3: Reality?  
**_

(Kite's POV) A boy in an orange suit with a knit hat, and has red markings on his face with light blue hair, wonders around the virtual world of the game known as "The World" currently inside Mac Anu. "Hmm I wonder what I should do; it's been a while since I watched Soccer…" The boy said. "I know we all want to get back to the real world kite but, be patient Kite." A girl with pink hair and dark skin says to the boy. "Black Rose I didn't see you there, so let's try to find the next boss okay?" Kite said. "Okay just follow me." Black Rose took him to the next boss door. "Now time to open this baby right up go ahead Kite you take the honor." Black Rose said. "Uh sure Thanks Black Rose." Kite opened the door and soon then goes into, a stadium. "Wait… something isn't right… where's the boss? Also why do I have a sense of déjà vu?" Black Rose said. "Come to think of it looks a tiny bit more… realistic… could we be back in the real world?" Kite asked. Out of nowhere a loud voice appeared. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS!? Two children somehow went on the stage!" "What is this? Some sort of sport stadium?" Kite asks. Suddenly a fireball is shot at Kite's back. "Look out!" A blue furry creature that could stand on two with a tail and with black dreadlocks, grabbed Him out of the way. "You okay?" The blue creature asked. "Yea and who are you?" Kite asked. "My name is Lucario." The blue creature said. "You're in the middle of a Pokémon battle, it's too dangerous… wait… your aura something's not right, you're not real." Lucario said. "Huh well that's because..." Black rose gets interrupted by the crowd booing to not see a Pokémon fight. "Look I'll have to finish up this fight right now kiddo, say why not be my temporary Pokémon trainer?" Lucario asks. "Trainer? And what's a Pokémon?" Kite asked. "I guess I'll take that as a no. Well get back kid my opponent is a vicious one and he doesn't care if he hits a human, or human like that is." Lucario points to a giant monster made of rock with a horn similar to a drill, and has a ball at the end of his tail, he is known as Ryhperior. "Wow that's a huge monster, I wonder what kind of item's it'll drop." Black Rose comments. Lucario emits a ball of blue flames, known as aura and shoots it at the Ryhperior. The Ryhperior faints instantly. "Oh Jeez this guy is scary! One hit K.O…. but why isn't the body gone Kite? When an enemy dies doesn't the body vanish or something?" Black Rose asked Kite. "I don't know unless." Kite mentions. Lucario helps the Rhyperior up and shakes its hand. "An excellent battle it was." Lucario greeted him. "Rhy!" The Ryhperior replies in a happy tone. "Black rose... Look at the wounds on Lucario its real blood." Kite said. "No way so does this mean…" Black Rose said. "Yes we are in the 'real' world." Kite puts emphasis on 'real'. "Okay this is scary." Black Rose said. "Now you two your aura, it's not alive tell me just what are you?" Lucario asked. "Tell me what's your real name? Where are you from in real life? Akihabara, Sapporo, Osaka?" Kite asked. "Real life? Well this is real life and I was born in a forest known as Petalburg woods." Lucario replies. "Well… you see… do you know what a video game is Lucario?" Kite asks. "Why yes its human entertainment of playing games… to be honest I do play some video games… like Call of Duty and Silent hill." Lucario blushes in embarrassment.  
"We played this MMORPG known as 'the world' it has a new game console where we can enter virtual reality, as you can tell from our aura this is our avatar there was an incident a black out so everyone who played the game are stuck in it. But somehow we entered reality, or so we believe." Kite said. "Kind of far fetch but based on your aura you don't seem like bad guys at all, and the fact that it tells me your not living beings in these bodies of yours, I guess your explanation is the closest to be an explanation so I'll have to believe it." Lucario said.

* * *

"But there's a problem… the fact that you don't know what Pokémon are worries me, it's terminology that even a baby knows your aura shows me that you two are indeed intelligent, could your real selves be from an alternate dimension from this?" Lucario asked. "What makes you think that, I know our story sounds pretty wild but, that seems even wilder?" Black Rose said. "Well you see, alternate dimensions believe it or not are far fetched yet it happened recently 2 years ago. A villain syndicate known as team galactic sought to change this world, thanks to their actions scientist found out there are alternate dimensions some with Pokémon, some without, or some with a substitute for Pokémon." Lucario explained. "Perhaps this is real life just not our real life. Tell us Lucario how can we get back to our own world?" Kite said. "Well considering you're in your avatar body I don't you want to go in your real life the first stop should be the game you're playing so you can log out." Lucario says. "But to be honest this world is more natural then you expect it's not every day someone, unleashes a portal to a different world, furthermore it would be about 5 years of work to pull of such a thing, and knowing how to do all this stuff isn't common knowledge." Lucario explains. "I see… but is there anywhere we can stay Lucario?" Black Rose asked. "You can stay at my place, I have an apartment with a roommate of mine, my trainer died 4 years ago ever since I lived on my own with my friend, and I read a bunch of books about financial stuff and bills etc. plus I met a jirachi which I think you could call a Genie in your terminology and grant me and my partner telepathy so we can communicate with humans." Lucario smiled. "So it seems Pokémon is the substitute of animals in this world and, they compete in fights and stuff." Kite thought. "Thank you Lucario!" Kite said. The three went into an apartment later on, Lucario opens the door the first thing they see is a blonde woman who is only wearing an apron. "Oh hi Lucario, how was work?" The blonde woman asked. "WHA THE HELL IS THIS?! This is your roommate what kind of perverted stuff are we getting ourselves into?" Black rose asked. "Uhh um… Sorry about that, Zoroark get rid of the illusions now!" Lucario commanded. "The woman changed into a dark furry creature with red claws and can stand on two feet like Lucario. "Hehehe I love teasing you, come on let's have some 'fun'." The Zoroark implied. "Uhh.. Don't get into the same gender you weirdo… this is what I have to live with." The Lucario face palmed. "Was that an illusion we witnessed?" Kite asked. "Of course it was little boy I'm a Zoroark, its common knowledge that Zoroarks have illusive powers." Zoroark said. "They wouldn't know that Zoroark allow me to explain." Lucario explains everything to the Zoroark. "So these guys came from this world where you can enter video games with their minds, and they somehow ended up here from virtual reality? That sounds like a bunch of bullcrap I think they're cosplayers." Zoroark was skeptical. "We'll just have to show him… Lucario got anything for target practice?" Kite asked. "Sure I have targets somewhere… got em." Lucario searched the closet for targets. Black Rose sets the targets at a distance. "They're ready kite go get em!" Black Rose cheered. Kite stuck his hand out, and the ring around his wrist glows gold circles appeared in front of Kite which appeared to look like computer data, it launched at the target. "Now Data Drain!" Kite chanted. The targets imploded into tiny bits of pieces. "Hmm it seems outside of cyperspace data drain is just like any other attack." Kite said to himself. "Okay that was pretty awesome." Zoroark said. "So what should we do now?" Black Rose asked. "Well since we have no leads as of right now on how you got here so wanna play video games for now?" Lucario offered. "Nice!" Kite Replied as he grabbed a controller. They turn on the television and a flash appears. "Agh!" Everyone panicked.

Skits:

"Illusions"

Kite: So Zoroark, you create illusions?

Zoroark: Yup you bet watch this! *Transforms into a 14 year old maid with pink hair tan skin and cat ears.*

Kite: Wow that's kind of cute! ^_^

Lucario: careful Zoroark is actually a guy.

Kite: O_o

"Slap to the face"

Link: M'lady, are you okay? The whole worlds colliding thing must be a little hard on you isn't it?

Zelda: Uh No! this is pretty fun why can't you just be more enthusiastic as the others?

Link: Well Excuse me princess. Wait where did that come from? Hearing that sentence makes me want slap myself.

Yuri: *Smacks Link with his sword sheath* Sorry hearing you say that made me want to smack someone.


	5. Chapter 4 Five Elements

Themes:

watch?v=wSUE690P8qg

watch?v=jrcUSiTj7JY

watch?v=PoxpBFgLHGE

_**Chapter 4 Five Elements**_

(Gale POV) a man with green hair, with a touch of blue highlights, blue eyes, wearing a black shirt and a red sleeveless coat, with a black pair of pants with a red stripe on his left sleeve of the pants named Gale walks out of a temple made from stone like a ziggurat. The area was surrounded by trees, he called out for someone. "Alice! Where are you? It's almost time for dinner!" A young girl comes out of bushes seemingly 15 years old, with long green hair and also had blue highlights, she wore a white dress and red rings around her wrists and a red ribbon in her hair. "Hey Gale, I'm back I also got some food!" She was holding grocery bags of food. "Say Gale can I cook it? I bought this new maid outfit 50% off" she chuckled seductively. "No way in hell, were guardians of the temple of the five elements, you always burn the food, and you're 15 and I'm 24 I'd rather you not get naughty on me." Gale complained. "Awww okay, how about a bet if the shrine in the temple activates I can be as naughty as I want!" Alice said. "And if it doesn't, you won't have your favorite rice pudding for 3 months." Gale replied. "You're on!" Alice replied. A flash appears within the temple and the fighters: Ryu, ken, Mac, Sandman, Akira, Jin, Xiaoyu, and Pai come from the entrance. "Where are we?" Pai asked. "I don't know it looks like Machi pichi." Xiaoyu replied. "Don't you mean Machu Picchu?" Sandman corrects. Alice cheers for her victory, while Gale sighs. "So it's happening now… well… welcome, Woah these guys are from our world Ryu, Ken Masters and all the other fighters! I'm Gale this is my associate Alice." Gale introduces. "Where are we and did you end up here from some other far place as well? We were in Tokyo and all of sudden ended up here." Jin asked. "It's a phenomenon that happens a few times every 3000 years, People from different realms, universes, worlds, even countries of this one world etc. get bounced all over the place to different realms, no one entirely knows how it can be done there are many ways but can only be used once every 3000 years unfortunately." Gale replies. "Worlds are colliding!?" Ryu said in shock. "That's right, we had previous groups such as Ouma attempt this, say Ryu you yourself experienced it along with you Jin?" Gale asked. "Yea so this phenomenon, tell us everything you know." Mac requested. "Of course this phenomenon is started by a group of people using unknown forces unfortunately, also you never know from which realm this will get started from, we need to gather as many people as possible to assist in stopping the collision of worlds, the reasons for why people want to collide these worlds are unknown but we need to stop it." Alice said. "At this point I'm already use to hoping into different worlds." Jin sighs. "Jeez that's a lot to comprehend, everyone do you think we can help these guys out, I bet it's also the same cause of those things we fought back in one of Jin's buildings." Mac asked. Everyone agrees. "Great thank you everyone!" gale thanked. "Also an important question, do you have any leads?" Ken Asked. "Nope hehehe!" Alice giggled. "….." everyone thought. "Well, we just need to keep hopping around, fight enemies from other realms and find the group responsible." Gale said. "That I cannot allow." A mysterious figure in shadows appears. "Who is that!?" Gale demands. Out of the shadow was a creature floating it had an extra spinal cord on its neck a purple tail and strange ears and was as big as a 24 year old man at tallest. "I am Mewtwo but that's all you lowly humans will know of me." Mewtwo replies. "Are you the one responsible for this phenomenon!?" Sandman asked. "Partially though I'm not the one calling the shots, I was spending my day in my cave and was offered to participate in something but I'm guessing you know what it is I'm participating in, I am not saying who is one responsible, especially to lowly humans." *has a tear in his eye when he said that. "Well it seems we found our first target, get ready Alice!" Gale grabs his dual ninja blades, flash bombs riffles and guns and then puts his dual ninja blades in his hands one each. Alice grabs exorcism slips, a magic glove and puts it on her right hand and finally grabs her bazooka. "Hmf pointless, we will collide the worlds." Mewtwo said. "Oh yea you and what army?" Ken asked. A herd of the following Pokémon Arbok, Mightyena and Pawniard appeared. "You had to ask didn't you Ken?" Ryu said. "Careful those little tiny red things it looks like it's made of blades." Xiaoyu warned. "Then I'll handle em you guys handle the rest come on Alice." Gale said. "Okay Gale I hope I get a spanking after this!" Alice wished. Gale slashes through the Pawniard using his ninja blades alone while Alice enchants spells throwing the Pawniard at trees. "Gale look out!" Alice warned. A Pawniard was going to jump at Gale from the back and slash him, but Alice threw an exorcism slip at the Pawniard, then it fainted. "Sandy let's get em!" Mac said. and Mac were punching and boxing the Arbok and kicking them out of the way. "Akira, Ryu, Ken handle those snake things Xiaoyu you and I will handle the dogs." Pai said. "Sure thing." Xiaoyu replied. "My Kung fu will be too much for you mutts to handle!" Pai jumps on a Mightyena and kicks them all, and lands punches at them. "Hazanshu!" Xiaoyu used a hazunshu on two Mightyena's and punches and kicks them off. All the Pokémon fainted. "All that leaves is you Mewtwo." Gale said. "Nope I'm done here, I better make my report." Mewtwo disappears into the woods. "After him!" Akira yelled. The fighters and the temple guardians followed Mewtwo into the woods.

Skits:

"Cures"

Ryu: Jin how is that gene of yours doing have you found a way to rid of it?

Jin: no but thank you for your concern, how goes your control over the satsui no hadou?

Ryu: nothing perhaps the cure for the satsui no hadou and the devil gene might be the same thing were both looking for.

Jin: a possibility if I ever find my cure for the gene I will contact you and see if it helps you.

Ryu: thank you if I find a way to overcome the satsui no hadou I will contact you.

"Naughty time"

Alice: Gale~! I've been bad I think I need a spanking.

Gale: save it corrupt girl you're only 15 jeez you can be a pain, how about this I'll spank you if you can beat Mac in an arm wrestle match.

*Alice is gone*

Mac: Oww that's some hand there Alice congrats you beat me.

Alice: hehehe.

Gale: *sighs*

"Eyes"

Jin: Mewtwo…. He had the same eyes as me… as if he had no hope…

Xiaoyu: Jin what's wrong?

Jin: Nothing lets go Xiaoyu.


End file.
